After life
by cmatarreyes
Summary: La muerte de Sayaka miki conmociono demasiado a Sakura Kyouko. Al ver que no podia hacer nada se limito a verla morir. pero...¿Es esto del todo cierto? Este fic cuenta la historia de una Sakura Kyouko dispuesta a todo con tal de no ver morir a Sayaka. Fanfic Yuri (Con sorpresas finales) No ligado totalmente a la historia de la serie, inventado pero fiel a la trama.
1. Cap 1 Soy tan tonta

**Titulo -After Life**

**Pareja: Sayaka x Kyouko (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

**Comentarios: Madoka Magica no me pertenece, no tengo sus derechos. Yo solo escribo como buen fan y seguidor de la pareja.**

**Negrita: Dialogos entre personajes**

**Cursiva: Flashback**

**Negrita cursiva: Dialogo en flashback**

**Todos los derechos de este fic son mios. OJO: Del fic, no de los personajes. Nadie puede publicarlo sin mi permiso o con otro nombre que no sea el de su autor real.**

**Si deseas publicarlo o traducirlo basta con decirlo por comentario o DM.**

**-Soy tan tonta...**

**-Ahora solo soy una piedra que sirve para matar brujas...**

Pensamientos que ahogaban a la peliazul despues de oir aquellas palabras de Kyosuke, el unico chico que le habia gustado. Se habia centrado tanto en matar aquellas cosas que ahora era lo unico que sabia hacer.

La pelirroja la miraba frustrada, no podia comprender por que actuaba de aquella forma y tampoco podia ayudarla, ya que, cada vez que alguien se le acercaba tendia a decir ese tipico: "Solo estoy algo cansada"

Apretaba los dientes conforme andaba por los pasillos de la escuela y miraba hacia todos lados, intentando encontrarla para retarla en duelo. Habia maltratado a Madoka psicologicamente para forzarla a pelear, habia pagado toda la frustracion que sentia hacia Kyosuke con todas las demas y por si eso no fuera poco...estaba a punto de ensuciar su gema del alma. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Se repetia Kyouko una y otra vez conforme corria por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de musica.

El sonido del violin salia de alli, pero no era Sayaka quien lo tocaba, sino quien lo oia, escondida sollozando con los ojos muy abiertos en una esquina del gran auditorio conforme veia al chico tocar y a Hitomi aplaudirle completamente absorta.

Kyouko apreto sus labios mirandola y fruncio el ceño como nunca antes lo habia hecho, la peliazul estaba muerta en vida en aquella sala, se tambaleaba como si fuera a caerse al suelo en cualquier momento. Sus ojos bañados en lagrimas que caian sin hacer ruido por sus mejillas estaban afectados y temblaba, haciendo que se notaran sus sentimientos por el a simple vista.

Kyouko recordo en ese momento aquel primer instante en el que lucho contra Sayaka.

_**-Las brujas comen humanos debiles y despues nosotras nos comemos a las brujas, es la ley de la naturaleza.**__ Decia mientras se acercaba relamiendose. _

_**-Deja de decir estupideces! ¿Insinuas que debo quedarme aqui mirando como las brujas atacan a las personas?**_

_**-No vayas a empezar con eso de "la justicia" y lo de "ayudar a las personas"...dejalo de una vez idiota...¿Crees que esto es un juego? Que incordio estas hecha.**_

_Conforme comia una galleta se libro facilmente de Sayaka que no pudo hacer nada absorta por las palabras de la pelirroja, pero para su sorpresa aun podia levantarse, aun tenia fuerzas para seguir de pie, enfrentandola por mas que le diera con todas sus fuerzas._

**-Maldita sayaka...realmente me molestas...ahora es cuando necesitas esa fuerza que tenias ese dia y no estas dispuesta a usarla...¿Vas a dejar que la mugre de tu gema te corrompa?**

_Golpeaba la pared, con todas sus fuerzas sin atreverse a pasar, sin poder entrar para arrastrarla a su lado y molerla a golpes hasta que se le pasara aquella tonteria._

"solo por un estupido chico" eso era lo que pensaba Kyouko, ella no debia estar asi. Sin embargo lo estaba y no estaba dispuesta a hablar sus problemas con ninguna de las demas. Sus actos se fueron haciendo mas incomprendibles, decia cosas extrañas y trataba mal a Madoka, que siempre le habia prestado su ayuda, pero ella no queria cogerla. Desaparecio completamente durante dias, nadie sabia nada de ella, la peliroja hablo con Madoka y se dio cuenta de que podia estar en problemas, es por eso que fue a buscarla por si misma.

**-¿Adonde te has metido estupida? **-La buscaba mientras comia, como siempre.

Llena de valor se acerco a zonas en las que habia actividad de brujas, sabiendo que podia estar alli buscando grief seeds, se acerco sigilosa hacia una obra y entonces la galleta que tenia en sus manos cayo de ellas.

**-Sayaka!...**

Se apresuro a transformarse y entrar al mundo de la bruja que se estaba manifestando. Aquella era Sayaka, ¿Como podia ser cierto? Se maldecia por no haberla parado en aquel momento y apretaba los dientes intentando aguantar sus lagrimas. Todos los momentos que habian pasado juntas eran historia ahora por culpa de aquel estupido chico.

**-Sayaka! **

Volvio a gritar, mientras esquivaba las trabas de aquella bruja, queriendo traerla de vuelta mas que nada en el mundo, pero eso ya no era posible a no ser que reaccionara. Estaba enfurecida, iba a lanzarse contra ella sin importar que, su rabia la consumia pero entonces, algo la agarro. Una presencia y despues un agarre rapido y seco que hizo que cayera al suelo. Mas tarde un arco que la apuntaba directamente a la cabeza.

**-No iras a ningun sitio, Sakura Kyouko...**

Dijo una voz decidida, mirandola fijamente.


	2. Cap 2 Mi deseo

**Titulo -After Life**

**Pareja: Sayaka x Kyouko (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

**Comentarios: Madoka Magica no me pertenece, no tengo sus derechos. Yo solo escribo como buen fan y seguidor de la pareja.**

**Negrita: Dialogos entre personajes**

**Cursiva: Flashback**

**Negrita cursiva: Dialogo en flashback**

**Todos los derechos de este fic son mios. OJO: Del fic, no de los personajes. Nadie puede publicarlo sin mi permiso o con otro nombre que no sea el de su autor real.**

_**Si deseas publicarlo o traducirlo basta con decirlo por comentario o DM.**_

**-No iras a ningun sitio, Sakura Kyouko...**

La voz era firme, como un rayo y no parecia pretender dejarla, mas bien oponer resistencia para que no se acercara.

**-¡Es Sayaka! ¡¿Acaso no piensas ayudarla Homura Akemi?!**

**-No me interesa ayudarla...**-Dijo la morena mirandola y apuntandola desde mas cerca con su arco. **-Si tu estas dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida por intentar de nuevo ayudarla, allá tu, pero he de decirte algo antes.**

**-¡¿Algo...antes?! ¿De que demonios hablas? Dilo claro de una vez! No tengo tiempo para tus juegos...**

**-Debes dejarla morir para poder salvarla despues...**

**-¿Que estas diciendo? ¡Estas loca! **-La pelirroja se levanto del suelo sin importarle que la estuviera apuntando y volvio a abalanzarse contra Sayaka, recibiendo un disparo en la pierna por parte de Homura y cayendo al suelo, intentando volverse a levantar.

**-Si crees...que...esto...va a pararme...ni lo sueñes...ugh...**

**-Quiero que me escuches...se que es dificil de creer pero esto ya ha pasado antes...ya se como acaba y debes reaccionar antes de que sea tarde...ya es tarde para ti y para mi...Sayaka Miki ha incentivado a Madoka para que use su poder...ya no podre pararla...y tu tampoco, pero si te ayudo, podras evitar que Sayaka muera...**

La pelirroja paro en seco mirandola y haciendo gestos de dolor se acerco, sudorosa intentando que no se notara el dolor que sentia y agarrando a Homura.** -¿Como lo hago? Mas vale que me lo digas...**

**-Primero tranquilizate...debemos derrotarla...y si no te tranquilizas podrias morir tu, entonces adios al plan. Segundo...despues de esto...moriremos todas, pero...yo tendre los recuerdos de este dia y podre ayudarte, mucho antes de que conozcas a Sayaka ya sabras lo que sientes por ella en estos momentos.**

**-¡Yo no siento nada por Sayaka! ¡Esa idiota lo hace por un chico y no piensa en sus amigas solo estoy ofuscada!**

**-Si, claro...**

**-¡¿Me estas llamando mentirosa?! **-Intento acercarse la chica, que tenia la cara del tono de su pelo.

**-No, solo te doy la razon...para que termines de una vez el drama...**

**-Eres horrible y estupida**...

Se levanto cruzandose de brazos, siguiendo las ordenes de Homura Akemi para derrotar a la bruja. Primero esquivaron todas las ruedas que venian hacia ellas, despues los railes intentando acercarse pero la bruja no se daba por vencida. Kyouko estaba herida en la pierna asi que le resultaba un poco mas complicado y lento huir de los ataques de Oktavia Von Seckendorff, la bruja que habia dentro de Sayaka, la cual habia despertado y ya no tenia consciencia, justo como habia dicho Homura. Con su lanza y el arco de Akemi consiguieron acercarse un poco mas, esquivando todas las cosas que volaban hacia ellas, corriendo por un rail y atacando a la bruja sin cesar.

Levanto la espada, como si de una harmoniosa batuta se tratara y al ritmo de su orquesta de suicidio unas ruedas se levantaron detras, para volver a atacarlas mientras ellas corrian por toda su espectral sala roja, salpicada de notas musicales y melodias de violin.

**-Estoy bien...ni siquiera estoy sudando...**

Dijo kyouko con una sonrisa algo falsa y jadeando mientras la miraba.

**-Ni siquiera me reconoces...¿¡ni siquiera estas escuchando Sayaka!?**

Puso la mano en la mitad de su lanza, agarrandola con fuerza, sangrando por la pierna y volvio a la carga, contra la peliazul ahora convertida en bruja.

**Me estas devolviendo todo lo que te hice ese dia...aun lo recuerdo cuando intentabamos matarnos...tu lo dabas todo y no importa cuanto te golpeara tu siempre te levantabas...¿estas enfadada verdad? ¿Sientes como si no pudieras perdonar?...Yo te entiendo...simplemente despierta cuando tengas suficiente de todo esto...**

La pelirroja mas enfadada comenzo a cortar partes de la armadura de la bruja moviendose con maestria a pesar de sus heridas, se saco la horquilla que sujetaba su pelo y lo dejo suelto, liberando su poder conforme lo agarraba entre sus dos manos, beso la perla que tenia aquella horquilla y la lanzo, usando su lanza para atacar.

-**Ya nunca mas estaras sola...**

Una enorme explosion estallo sin dejar ver nada a la morena que estaba un poco alejada de ellas, cubriendose con sus brazos esperando poder ver algo despues de que todo pasara. Pero ya sabia que era lo que pasaria, no le sorprendieron los actos de Sakura Kyouko.

Despues de aquello se acerco a la pelirroja mientras el mundo de Oktavia se desmoronaba y Kyouko acerco su mano a la de Homura.

**-Deseo que Sayaka miki nunca pueda adquirir poderes de bruja...deseo que jamas pueda existir la magia en ella.**

Despues de eso cerro los ojos mientras Homura se levantaba y se iba de aquel lugar, bastante seria.

Sayaka Miki y Sakura Kyouko estaban muertas.


	3. Cap 3 No es un simple sueño

**Titulo -After Life**

**Pareja: Sayaka x Kyouko (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

**Comentarios: Madoka Magica no me pertenece, no tengo sus derechos. Yo solo escribo como buen fan y seguidor de la pareja.**

**Negrita: Dialogos entre personajes**

**Cursiva: Flashback**

**Negrita cursiva: Dialogo en flashback**

**Todos los derechos de este fic son mios. OJO: Del fic, no de los personajes. Nadie puede publicarlo sin mi permiso o con otro nombre que no sea el de su autor real.**

_**Si deseas publicarlo o traducirlo basta con decirlo por comentario o DM.**_

La morena salio de allí, como si aun lo peor no hubiera pasado. Aun debía enfrentarse a su destino, el cual dolía como miles de agujas clavándose a la vez en su cuerpo. Suspiro deshaciendo su transformación, entonces fue cuando vio a Madoka. Estaba allí, mirándola fijamente y preocupada.

**-¿Donde están Sayaka-san y Kyouko?... **-Se atrevió a preguntar, con un nudo en la garganta, esperando que nada malo hubiera pasado, como si esperara un milagro que nunca podría producirse.

**-Están muertas.** -Dijo Homura firme y seria, dándole la espalda sin querer mirarla. **-Y así es como acabaras tu si aceptas los poderes de chica mágica.**

**-N-no... tiene que ser una broma...tienen que estar bien, Homura chan...dime que es mentira...**

No dijo nada mas, simplemente camino hacia el lado contrario hacia el que estaba ella.

Como una espiral dispuesta a repetirse el momento crucial había llegado, y con el, la ocasión de vencer a la bruja mas poderosa. Ninguna Mahou shoujo por si sola podría vencer a dicha bruja pero si no lo hacían...el mundo se vería afectado y en peligro y con el, el resto de la gente.

Madoka de nuevo había hecho el contrato con kyubey, todo se repetía, para desgracia de la chica morena que permanecía firme ante su deseo de derrotar por si sola a la bruja. Ambas cayeron. De nuevo, pero esta vez, Homura no expresó ningún gesto de arrepentimiento al usar su poder. Necesitaba hacerlo, por todas las demás también, no solo por Madoka.

Homura volvió a despertar. Salto de la cama en la que estaba y fue directa hacia la calle, decidida, seria y cortante. Busco a Kyubey y lo agarro del cuello una vez mas.

**-¿Donde esta?**.

**-¿Donde esta?...¿A quien te refieres, Homura Akemi?**

**-Sabes a quien me refiero...sabes perfectamente quien es Sakura Kyouko por que ya la has estado acosando. Dilo de una vez, peluche traidor...**

El blanquecino esbozo una sonrisa y la miro con sus ojos rojos, parecidos a dos cerezas centelleantes.

**-Deberías buscarla tu, a mi no me beneficia que la encuentres, Homura Akemi...**

**-En realidad si... **-Lo soltó bruscamente en el suelo y se acaricio el pelo dándose la vuelta.** -Ella quiere ser una Mahou shoujo, pero su deseo...no esta bien formulado y acabara muriendo por culpa de ello.**

**-Como todas las demás...¿que hay de malo en que muera? Es el ciclo de la naturaleza...** -Volvió a sonreír cambiándose de posición.

**-La convertiré en Mahou shoujo si me ayudas a encontrarla...y sino...se lo impediré, para que no tengas nada que hacer.**

Sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, el blanquecino se acerco y giro hacia el otro lado su cabeza.

**-¿Es...a ella a la que estas buscando?**

La morena se giro al oír sus palabras y la vio, de pie justo enfrente de ella, con una barrita de chocolate entre sus manos y la boca algo manchada. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¿Que podía hacer allí? Ni siquiera se conocían todavía. Mantuvo la compostura como pudo pero por dentro estaba completamente nerviosa.

**-Iba a ir a buscarte...**

**-Deja de perseguirme en sueños, aun no se que pretendes...ni tu ni esa tal...Sayaka.**

**-¿Que?...¿Recuerdas todo?...**

**-¿De que hablas otra vez? ¿Quieres que te zurre?**

La morena suspiro, bastante mas calmada. **-Así que no lo recuerdas...pero sabes nuestros nombres... ¿No es así?**

**-Algo parecido...dime que demonios esta pasando.** -Se acerco a ella y se apoyo en un coche, en aquel sucio subterráneo de parking. Miro a la morena bastante atónita sin poder creer que la chica que aparecía en sus sueños estuviera allí, justo enfrente.

**-Debes convertirte en una Mahou shoujo, aunque no lo creas...tengo el deseo que debes pedir. Y aunque ahora no comprendas nada mas adel...**

**-Calla de una vez! Ya se lo que te dije! No soy idiota...pero...¿por que demonios tengo que hacerle caso a un sueño?**

**-Por que no es un simple sueño...es tu realidad, y es lo que pasara si no usas correctamente ese deseo. Tus sentimientos por Sayaka Miki ahora no están, pero mas adelante estarán...te lo aseguro.**

La pelirroja suspiro y miro a la otra algo incrédula, pero si había ido hasta allí y estaba vestida de esa forma tan extraña delante de ella no podía ser solo una lunática cosplayer. Sabia todo lo que ocurría en sus sueños, noche tras noche, era una de las protagonistas de ellos y ademas ella no la conocía y no le había contado nada.

**-Todo esto es muy extraño...**

Volvió a decir en casi un suspiro, dando un leve respingo y soltando los dulces.

**-Tu, algodón extraño, quiero hacer el contrato...**

**-Esta bien, ahora...¿Que es lo que deseas tanto que pagaras con tu alma?...**

**-Deseo...**. -La chica titubeo por un momento quedándose callada. ¿Por que debía pedir tal cosa si podía resolver todos los problemas que tenia sin importar cuales fueran? ¿porque si podía pedir un cargamento de dulces y comida para el resto de su vida sin tener por que comprarla? No entendía que estaba haciendo. Cogió aire y volvió a repetir esas palabras:

**-Deseo...****que Sayaka miki nunca pueda adquirir poderes de bruja...deseo que jamas pueda existir la magia en ella...**

**-Bien, si ese es tu deseo lo cumplire...**

El blanquecino quedo quieto, mirando a la chica.

**-Si tu deseo se cumple...la existencia de Sayaka Miki sera cambiada...y nada sera igual tal y como lo conocisteis una vez...**

La pelirroja apreto los dientes y recordo cada momento que ocurrio ese dia, en el mundo de la bruja Oktavia von seckendorff, recordo lo que sintio por unos instantes, un corto instante en el que su cuerpo quedo completamente vulnerable para despues dejar ver un precioso traje rojo como el fuego y una lanza. La chica abrio los ojos, por sus pensamientos habian pasado miles de cosas en un instante, miles de cosas que no comprendia, que ahora no recordaba pero que estaban presentes en ella. Se habia sentido tan bien que supo al momento que ese era el deseo que ella habia formulado y que era el correcto.


	4. Cap 4 tengo un mal presentimiento

**Titulo -After Life**

**Pareja: Sayaka x Kyouko (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

**Comentarios: Madoka Magica no me pertenece, no tengo sus derechos. Yo solo escribo como buen fan y seguidor de la pareja.**

**Negrita: Dialogos entre personajes**

**Cursiva: Flashback**

**Negrita cursiva: Dialogo en flashback**

**Todos los derechos de este fic son mios. OJO: Del fic, no de los personajes. Nadie puede publicarlo sin mi permiso o con otro nombre que no sea el de su autor real.**

_**Si deseas publicarlo o traducirlo basta con decirlo por comentario o DM.**_

Tomo un poco de aire para creer lo que acababa de pasar y miro su traje, como si nunca hubiera visto uno. Pero tenia uno justo enfrente, la morena que lo vestía la miraba algo mas tranquila pero igual de seria. La pelirroja la miro;

**-¿Y ahora que hago?**

**-Que te explique el peluche... -Le contesto la otra. -Yo no tengo tiempo para esto...debo hacer algo mas antes de quedarme tranquila...**

La otra apretó los puños y la apunto con la lanza al cuello** -Tu me has traído a esto...y tu vas a ayudarme niñita presumida...** -Con una mano sostenía su lanza y con la otra se comía un trozo mas de esa barrita de chocolate. La morena suspiro y se removió el pelo.

**-Esta bien...esta bien...solo tienes que ir a la escuela, acercarte a sayaka...y hacer que no se acerque a este muñeco estúpido. Solo eso...con el resto...pues...cazar brujas, para que tu gema del alma no se ensucie. Solo eso.**

**-Que trabajo mas fastidioso...bueno, no me importa mientras pueda comer cuando me de la gana.**

Sonrió ampliamente saliendo del parking y salto hacia un saliente yendo hacia afuera y subiéndose en todos los edificios logro llegar a la escuela antes que la propia Homura.

El pequeño kyubey sonreía, como siempre y miraba a Akemi, que estaba estática en el mismo lugar intentando adivinar si era lo mas correcto lo que acababa de hacer. Luego pensó que tal vez si sayaka no era una bruja, Madoka nunca lo seria tampoco. Suspiro algo molesta y miro al blanquecino, que también la miraba a ella.

**-¿Que estas mirando, incordio?**

**-Solo me preguntaba...que le habrá pasado a Madoka... **-Rio un poco y desapareció entre los conductos de ventilación del parking. Homura apretó los puños y corrió asustada detrás de kyouko, para ver donde estaba Madoka y si estaba bien.

La pelirroja esperaba en la azotea, donde se reunía siempre con Mami y con kyubey, miraba el reloj, esperando que fuese la hora del descanso de clases para comer el almuerzo, aunque a ella no le hacia falta predeterminar una hora, ya estaba zampando cada uno de los dulces que traía en una bolsa. En un rato pudo ver como dos muchachos subían la escalera de la azotea. Uno nervioso y bromista, el otro mas calmado y prudente, aunque algo tímido.

A kyouko se le cayo la caja de pockys en cuanto vio a uno de ellos. Se sonrojo al instante y se quedo mirándolo como si nada. Ese pelo azul, los ojos aguamarina del chico y ese uniforme imponente que llevaba acompañado de un estuche de violín. ¿Que demonios pasaba? Ella estaba esperando a Sayaka Miki, pero se estaba recreando mirando a aquellos dos chicos sin poder evitarlo.

El chico al darse cuenta de que le miraba se quedo atónito mirándola también y paro de reír con el otro enseguida.

**-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte?**

La pelirroja dio un respingo y le dio un codazo a la bolsa, tirando al suelo todos sus aperitivos, poniéndose algo roja y ofuscándose por su propio comportamiento.** -¿En que ibas a ayudarme? No seas idiota...solo estaba mirando el paisaje y descansando de clase.**

**-No parece que necesites mucho el descanso...parece que llevas aquí...un buen rato...** -Miro alrededor viendo la cantidad de envoltorios de dulces que había en el banco donde había estado sentada.** -¿Esperas a alguien?**

**-C-claro que no. Yo ya me iba..**..

El otro chico pelirosado se acerco y agarro al peliazul del brazo. **-Basta Sato, la estas asustando...**

**-¿Asustarla? Pero si no he hecho mas que ofrecerle mi ayuda... **-El suspiro y echo su brazo por encima del hombro del chico de antes.** -Vamos a sentarnos de una vez, tengo hambre Naoki...**

Ambos fueron a sentarse a otro banco, alejándose de la chica un poco, que se quedo de nuevo algo extrañada de su comportamiento. Si no los conocía...¿Por que se comportaba así? Tenia un mal presentimiento. Mas tarde llego Homura, sentándose al lado de ella con el uniforme escolar puesto y miro a la pelirroja que no estaba comiendo nada.

**-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Has encontrado a Sayaka? **-Dijo la morena, esperando la respuesta de la otra, que parecía muy concentrada en un punto exacto donde se reían dos chicos. Giro su rostro hacia donde ella miraba y los vio, sin comprender nada volviendo la vista a kyouko, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de ver volvió a mirarlos con los ojos muy abiertos.

kyouko le puso la mano en el muslo mirándola seria, mas seria que de costumbre.

**-Ahora entiendes por que no estoy probando mis delicias de la bolsa...no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hay al otro lado de la azotea y tengo un mal presentimiento...**

**-S-si...son ellas... **-Trago saliva Akemi, perdiendo la compostura completamente y tapándose la cara, cogiendo un dulce de la bolsa de kyouko.

**-Eh! Que no me los coma no significa que me los quites, que son míos...**

**-Cállate están mirando hacia aquí...**

Las dos chicas bajaron la mirada hacia sus correspondientes comidas intentando no mirarlos, pero entonces los dos se levantaron y fueron hacia ellas.

**-Ya te recuerdo! Tu eres Homura Akemi de nuestra clase!...¿Estas ya bien del todo?** -El peliazul le estaba hablando directamente a ella, la cual enarco una ceja.

**-Si, estoy bien...**

**-Yo soy Kaname Naoki...encantado de verte de nuevo, me alegro de que te recuperases.**

**-Calla Naoki, no seas tan formal...Yo soy Sato Miki, un placer, aunque con la pelirroja no pueda decir lo mismo... **-Se alejo un poco y le saco la lengua a la otra haciéndole burla.

**-¡¿C-como dices?!** -Se levanto kyouko moviendo su ceja inconscientemente, enfadada y alterada.

**-¿Di mi maldito deseo por un imbécil como tu? Si lo se hubiera pedido un cargamento entero de gominolas, dulces y pasteles! Estúpido desagradecido! ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Te mereces convertirte en bruja! ¡Como en mi sueño!**

Los dos se miraron sin entender que era lo que decía y la morena noto que se estaba pasando de la lengua, la agarro por los brazos desde atrás llevándosela del sitio. **-¿Pero que haces?...Quieres que te tomen por una loca sin duda...**

**-Ha empezado ese imbécil...y no sabia que era esa tal Sayaka, y encima es un chulo y un pedante...No se en que momento quieres que me acerque a el!...que le den...te aseguro que eso no pasara. **

La chica salio corriendo de la azotea, no quería estar mas allí, veía injusto que hubiera dado todo lo bueno que le había pasado por aquel simple imbécil que ni siquiera se lo agradecía. Cogió sus cosas y volvió a casa.

**-Ya no pueden usar la magia...por que son chicos...ahora entiendo el deseo de Sakura...**-pensó Homura, que aun estaba en la azotea, con aquellos dos chicos que una vez fueron Mahou shoujo y competencia para ella.

Los otros dos, no recordaban, ni siquiera sabían todo lo que habían compartido con ellas.


End file.
